Late Night Drinking
by passthebutter
Summary: Lavi, have you been drinking?


Lavi stumbled through the corridors, making for Allen's room

Lavi staggered through the corridors, making for Allen's room. It was late, and he was drunk, and it felt really good. He tripped and fell on his hands and knees. He laughed at himself, crawled forwards a bit, laughed some more, and collapsed on the floor.

It was reasonably comfortable, and he could stay here, he supposed…

"Lavi?" a voice above him barked.

Lavi raised his head. It was quite a difficult task.

"K-Kanda?" he mumbled, squinting at the blurred shape in front of him.

"Lavi, what are you doing?

"Going to see Allen. I think." Lavi giggled, and Kanda stared at him.

"What?" He then shook his head. "No, I don't even want to know. Get up, you useless bunch of atoms."

Lavi rolled over onto his back. "Help me up, Yuu?" he asked, pouting and sticking out his arms.

Kanda glared at him. "Get up yourself," he spat, sweeping past Lavi.

Lavi frowned. He was confused. What was wrong with Kanda? He wasn't usually that mean… Or maybe that was the girl who was nice. Linelli? He couldn't remember, and he decided he really didn't care. They all looked the same anyway.

He struggled up, and leant on the wall to support him. After a few moments rest, he walked in a reasonably straight line to Allen's room. He didn't knock; he never knocked. Falling into the room, he managed to kick the door shut behind him.

Allen was sleeping – Lavi wondered why, then remembered that it was night. At least… he was pretty sure it was night. It was quite dark. Maybe Allen was just really, really tired…

At the sound of the door snapping shut, though, Allen's eyes shot open and he sat up. "Snurple!" he mumbled, blinking rapidly in order to get the sleep out of his eyes. Lavi giggled. He had been giggling a lot lately.

Allen paused. "Lavi?" he asked, staring. "What are you doing?"

Lavi stumbled to Allen's bed. He pushed Allen over and crawled under the covers. Allen slowly laid back down, and Lavi wrapped a clumsy arm over Allen's bare chest. "Wannasleewiyou," he muttered, rolling onto his side and hugging Allen to him.

Allen was still tired, and it was – he checked the alarm clock – two in the morning, and why was Lavi coming into his room now? And, not to mention his strange way of speaking and his stumbling about…

"Lavi, have you been drinking?" Now that he thought about it, Lavi did smell kind of strange. And he was only wearing an unbuttoned shirt and some loose trousers and his hair was all messed up and he was really warm and they fit together so perfectly and... No. Lavi was drunk. He couldn't. It was wrong. It'd be taking advantage of Lavi. But, _damn_, Lavi turned him on so much, even like this.

"A lil' bi'," Lavi replied, speaking into Allen's neck. "Just a lil'."

Allen smiled. Lavi was so cute. He snuggled down under the covers a bit more and Lavi moved closer to him. Allen was on his back and Lavi was on his side and hugging him; Allen felt Lavi smile into his neck.

"Your hair smells so goo'," Lavi slurred, moving his face a little. His mouth was by Allen's ear now, and his tongue poked out to lick his earlobe. Allen squirmed.

"Lavi, not now. You're drunk. Go to sleep."

"I can still fuck you into the mattress," Lavi murmured and Allen tried to hide how turned on he was. Let Lavi go to sleep and then he'd deal with the problem downstairs…

"Yeah, well. Shush. Sleep."

Lavi answered by trailing a hand over to Allen's nipple and rubbing it, causing Allen to bite his lip as to not let out a moan. Lavi moved, slowly, until he was lying on top of Allen. Lavi was bigger and heavier and Allen shifted, getting used to the weight of his lover. Their eyes met in the semi-darkness. Allen could see silver and black shapes moving around, because of the moonlight filtering in through the window. He had forgotten to draw the curtains. Lavi looked so beautiful in the moonlight.

Leaning down, Lavi crushed Allen's lips in a rough, demanding kiss. Allen opened his mouth to let Lavi's tongue in. Allen could taste the alcohol on Lavi's breath, but to be honest he didn't mind it that much. They kissed, and Lavi was such a good kisser…

"Lavi…" he moaned, his restraint waning. Lavi moved down his body, trailing kisses, leaving a mark on his neck that was sure to get a lot of smart comments from everyone the next day, tweaking his nipples and making Allen pant. He got to Allen's trousers and pulled them off roughly, dropping them at the side of the bed. He then eyed Allen's cock.

"S'all mine," he mumbled. "You're all mine, Ally."

Allen nodded. "I'm all yours."

Lavi sat up between Allen's legs and stroked his cock a few times, releasing some more moans from Allen's mouth. "Lavi, yes…"

Suddenly, Lavi stopped stroking. He fumbled with the buttons on his trousers, pulling them open and pulling down his boxers. He didn't bother to fully remove the annoying clothing, lifting Allen's legs up and getting ready to fuck him. He didn't bother with preparing the other boy.

"Wait," said Allen, grabbing the bottle of lube from his bedside table and handing it to Lavi, who stared at it dumbly for a few seconds before it registered.

"Right. Lube," he muttered. He squirted a lot into his hands and smeared it over his cock. "There," he said, satisfied, dropping the lube at the side of the bed on top of Allen's discarded clothing.

He then pushed forward into Allen, who groaned. "Oh, yes, Lavi, fuck me…" It hurt a bit, due to Lavi not preparing him, but he could deal.

Lavi tipped back his head. "S'feels s'good," he mumbled, pumping his hips. It was fast and rough and dirty and they both loved it. Hands twisting in their sheets, Allen arched his back as Lavi struck his sweet spot again and again.

They were both panting and sweating by this point, and Allen squeezed his eyes shut. "I'm gonna come!" he cried, and he did, spurting all over Lavi's stomach.

As Allen's arse squeezed around his cock, Lavi came too, and, collapsing on top of Allen again, moaned. "S'good, s'good," he slurred. Allen manoeuvred Lavi's cock out of him, leaving him feeling kind of empty, and he cuddled Lavi close. They were both dirty and sweaty and Lavi was covered in Allen's sticky come and they would regret not cleaning up in the morning, but at that moment, in the midst of his post-orgasmic glaze, Allen didn't care.

"_You're_ so good," he whispered to Lavi, who just smacked his lips and mumbled something incomprehensible in return. Allen smiled and they rolled over, to sleep.


End file.
